


Blind love

by Blue34



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue34/pseuds/Blue34
Summary: Nebula meets Fox and end up falling for the blind boy.
Relationships: Fox Alistair/Nebula Violette
Kudos: 1





	Blind love

Nebula, Dew, Gwen, and Octavia was in the Beacon Academy's lunch room and were having lunch after there fight with team SSSN.

"We lost to bunch of idiots!" Gwen yelled.

"Honey relax." Octavia said.

"I can agree but we can all agree that the two were good." Dew said.

"Yeah." Nebula said. "I will be right back." Nebula got up and when to grab another coke. Nebula grab a coke then bump into a guy.

"Oh sorry." 

Nebula froze and look up. She saw Fox. "Um hi?" Nebula asked.

"Well hi to you. By away I saw you and your team fighting team SSSN" Fox said. "You were good."

Nebula blush and smile. Fox smile back. Dew came up and grab Nebula's arm. "Lets go you weirdo." Dew said. After school Nebula lay on her bed and look at the roof. Nebula look on her fingers then look back up.

"Nebula? You okay?" Gwen asked.

Nebula look down and nod. Octavia then said "Alright." Nebula sigh but she lay on the bed then feel asleep. The next few weeks Nebula and Fox got close to each other. Nebula was thinking during these time like the two are like soulmates. But the fall of Beacon change that. Fox and Nebula was separate. Team CFVY moved to Shade Academy. Fox was walking around the academy and that where he saw Nebula again.

Fox use his semblance and asked her "Nebula?"

Nebula look around and said "Who is that?" 

Fox walk over to her and tap her shoulder. Nebula jump and saw Fox. "Fox? Fox!" Nebula jump on Fox and hug him.

"I missed you!" Nebula said. Fox hug back and said "I miss you too."

Nebula let go and jump down. Nebula and Fox were walking around and chatting with each other. Nebula sigh and her eyes she look at Fox. "Fox what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well my team need to transfer to the new school." Fox said.

Nebula smile but Fox lift her head. The two lend but then someone said "Are we ruining a moment?" The two turn and Nebula's teammates. Nebula let go and said "I will be right there. So wait for me in the other room."

Dew, Gwen, and Octavia left. Fox then said "I should-."

But Nebula kiss him. Fox kiss back and the two smile. Dew, Gwen, and Octavia were watching and enjoy the two kissing.


End file.
